The Uchiha Massacre
by Zetaka Mushiro
Summary: the story of Sasuke, Itachi, and the evil Madara


In a corridor not as far as a mile away from konoha, Sasuke waits in the cave of the old uchiha stronghold. "Damn him for what he did" exclains Sasuke. Sasuke sat down on a throne with the uchiha symbol on the back of it. Sasuke thought about what he was going to do next now that Itachi was planning to kill him. Sasuke sat there and pondered about Itachi for a good 30 minutes. "Today your time has come my little brother" Itachi said. Itachi appeared behind the throne and stood behind Sasuke. Sasuke said "Haha what a waste, coming here right now". Sasuke appeared a few feet away from the throne. Itachi stayed motionless. Sasuke said"Itachi your eyes have blinded you and brought your mind into the cloud of madness". Itachi's eyes turned into the Mangekyou. Itachi pounced at Sasuke but Sasuke dodged quickly enough to escape being hit with the kunai which Itachi had concealed. Itachi then reappeared behind Sasuke and stabbed Sasuke just below the heart. The sasuke clone then vanished into the air. Itachi exclaimed "Get out here, your silly, pathetic tricks are worthless against me". "Are they!" Sasuke then kicked Itachi back against a wall and pinned Itachi. Sasuke slowly pulled out his katana. Itachi seemed motionless for a period of time. Sasuke knew what he would have to do to finally end the rain of terror that was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke with Itachi still pinned and his katana in hand, gets ready to stab Itachi. His sword stops right before Itachi's heart. Sasuke then wakes up to find himself on a cross. Itachi in front of him with Sasuke's katana which was now in Itachi's hand. "The nightmare realm" said Itachi. "Its over, your eyes are mine now"."You really want these eyes" said Sasuke."Take them from me!"Sasuke awoke a mangekyou that no one of the Uchiha family could have ever discovered through any feat. The katana broke as Sasuke opened his eyes. Blackness came around. Itachi then found himself on the same cross that he put Sasuke on. This time Sasuke had the katana in hand, broken. Sasuke's chakra showed in his hand for he had made a chidori nagashi in the Tsukuyomi that he had put Itachi in. He knelt down in front of Itachi and charged his sword as full of chakra as he could. Then he thrust his blade through Itachi and piercing the cross. He did this one thousand times to Itachi. Sasuke's katana disintegrated after tsukuyomi was finished. He saw his brother laying on the ground in front of him. He appeared dead for the moment. Then Itachi awoke from the ground and steadily rose from the floor. He stumbled and fell to the ground again. Sasuke exclaimed "Finally!". Sasuke then, tired, started to walk away. He got a few feet and was suddenly struck through the back with a sword. Blood sprayed the floor as Itachi laughed as his brother fell to the floor. Itachi reached for his brother's eyes. Then the Sasuke clone disappeared and Itachi became very angry. He screamed Sasuke's name. Out of the shadows came Sasuke walking very slowly. Blood coming from his mouth and his stomach. Itachi realized that the sword wound wasnt as bad as Sasuke. He wondered. Then Sasuke collapsed. Itachi's anger dissapeared. Out of the shadows came a figure that Itachi couldn't make out at all. The figure exclaimed"Itachi, your eyes will belong to me, Sasuke's will also be mine". Itachi started to sweat very hard and had a very big feeling of dispair and fear. Madara Uchiha's figure was as clear as day now. Madara punched Itachi repeatedly and held him against the wall. Itachi opened his eyes and Amaterasu appeared out of the abyss. It consumed Madara completely. Madara was on floor for a few minutes just burning. He then stood up with the flames on his back. He yelled "TO HELL WITH YOUR FIRE". The black flames rushed to Itachi's body. Itachi closed his eyes again before the flames could reach him. When he opened his eyes Madara Uchiha has him pinned against the back of the throne. He said"To kill takes heart, To take a heart needs this hand". Madara's palm was engulfed in chakra. Madara had learned the Chidori from his evaluation of Sasuke's fight earlier. He struck his hand deep into Itachi's flesh. He decided to not hit anything vital for he wanted Itachi to suffer. Madara left Itachi on the ground for a moment. Madara stood to admire the slowly dying body. Madara then chose to walk to Sasuke's body. Itachi said in a slow breath"You...are...truly...evil". Itachi collapsed once more. Madara held up Sasuke's body. He inspected the wounds he had personally given Sasuke. He was pleased with his work and decided to take Sasukes eyes. With a forbidden medical jutsu he removed one of Sasuke's eyes and replaced one of his with Sasuke's. Sasuke's eye that was replaced turned black. Madara held Sasuke by the neck. He was then struck incredibly hard in the stomach by a fist. It was Sasuke. He was still alive. He grabbed Madara's neck and threw him far across the room. He put his head bandage over his blackened eye."Anger is the ultimate flaming lightning Madara Uchiha". His mangekyou turned into a sharingan that was something only Kakashi could achieve if he was a member of the Uchiha clan and had his one sharingan. But this was much more dangerous. Sasuke's eyes were burning red and had a pattern of black flames and a wheel. Madara started to stand. Madara lunged for Sasuke's body which was walking slowly towards him. Sasuke's fist began to engulf in black flames. Sasuke punched Madara with his newly aquired move. "YAMI CHIDORI NO AMATERASU" exclaimed Sasuke. Madara was engulfed in lightning and black flames. Madara's body was pierced deep and he suffered amazing burns that are unheard of. Laying on the floor Madara's body was surrounded by a pool of blood. Sasuke made one more normal chidori, held Madara to the wall, and pierced his heart to make sure he died. Madara's body was now in pieces and still in a pool of blood. Sasuke still with his new Yami Mangekyou Sharingan walked towards Itachi's body. "Scum!" He kicked Itachi's head as he exclaimed this. Itachi was still breathing. Itachi opened his eyes slowly to see his brother. He got to his knees and coughed up an enourmous amount of blood. "Why don't you kill me now" said Itachi. "I want you to feel the kind of suffering I felt for many years" said Sasuke. Itachi looked up at Sasuke and Amaterasu came once more to attack Sasukes body. This time it didnt enshroud Sasuke but enflamed his right hand. Itachi coughed blood once more. Sasuke decided to go into curse seal mode 2. He pulled out another katana from his mouth just like Orochimaru used to do. Sasuke's blade becomes so engulfed in flames that you could no longer see the blade at all. "KIRIN NO YAMI CHDORI AMATERASU" yelled Sasuke. The roof of the temple flew off and the Kirin of Thunder was visable. This monstrosity was an image of pure thunder and black flames. The dragon roared a vicious yell and charged Itachi. The lightning crackled and the flames flared through, into and outside of Itachi's body. Itachi layed there in what appearred to be a massacre. Both bodies were mangled and destroyed. Sasuke had killed the rest of his clan. He changed into his regular form and started to walk away. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu". Sasuke burned all the evidence of the blood bath. He began walking into the shadows. Sasuke became a terror and now ruled over the Sound village with his mastery of Jutsu and his command of his hellish techniques. Sasuke sits in a throne similar to the one that was in the temple. The only thing different is the crest of Uchiha. It was now a black flame engulfing a lightningbolt with the Uchiha symbol fanning the flames. This proved that Sasuke killed his clan and his evil will one day be known troughout the world for an evil emperor like this could not be stopped.


End file.
